Benutzer Diskussion:Schillermaus
Tante Sophie Die Geschwister von Tante Sophie, also von Sophie Wehrs - sollen die noch mit erwähnt werden? Bei den anderen Sites ist das ja, glaube ich, so. : Das sind doch Bertha Braul, August jun und Albert? Die haben alle schon ne Seite. :: Klar, die haben ne Seite. Aber auf der Seite von jedem Einzelenen wäre das noch mal aufzuführen, sonst kriegen wir am Ende die Verlinkung nicht hin. ::: Ja, warum nicht. So als Text à la "Sophie Wehrs hat drei Geschwister..." gell? :::: Würde ich sinnvoll finden. Also, wieder all die Namen der drei Geschwister, oder? ::::: Hmhm. Vielleicht so wie bei den anderen Seiten, der Einheitlichkeit wegen. :::::: Genau. Einheitlich. Sonst verzetteln wir uns. Westerharl Und nun. Gent es jetzt an den nächsten Oelfken-Hof in Westerharl? Oder ist das kein Hof mit Oelfkes? Beste Grüsse Irmtraut : Doch schon, zumindest noch zu Ursel Bendels Vaters Zeiten... aber darüber weiß ich gar nix. Herbert und Helma bestimmt auch nicht so viel. Prinzipiell aber schon ein Thema für die Oelfke-Wiki. Schillermaus 21:51, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Besten Dank * Danke für die Platzierung der Gedenktafel auf der Seite August Oelfke. Gruss--Itau 20:16, 17. Okt. 2008 (UTC) In welche Hauptkategorie? * Hallo, Julchen, ich habe eine Kategorie:Kriegsgefallene eingerichtet. In welche Hauptkategorie soll die? Beste Grüsse--Itau 08:22, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) : Keine Ahnung, wenn's keine passendere Unterkategorie gibt, würde ich die Kategorie:Hauptkategorie vorschlagen. Gruß Schillermaus 09:35, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) In Print * Hallo, Julia, freut mich, dass uns die Walsroder Zeitung berücksichtigt hat. Weisst Du, an welchem Tag das erschienen ist? Es gab nämlich kein Belegexemplar und in der Online-Ausgabe war es nicht. Beste Grüsse--Itau 14:18, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Hallo Itau, ich frage noch mal meine Tante Christa, wann genau der Artikel erschienen ist, die hat mir das nämlich per E-mail mitgeteilt. Auch beste Grüße Schillermaus 22:08, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Error * Moin, Julchen, der Link auf Hilfe deutsche Wikipedia auf der neuen Benutzer-Begrüssung ist error. Beste Grüsse--Itau 08:42, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Eine herzliche Bitte * Hallo, Julchen, magst Du mir das Foto vom Leitzmannshof (anno 1956) mailen ossowski@der-ossi-druck.de Wäre nett, ich hätte noch gerne einen Bildschirmhintergrund. Beste Grüsse--Itau 09:49, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Statistik * Nach der Veröffentlichung in der Walsroder Zeitung ist die Seite Grünhagen sprunghaft gesteigen, auch Kronsnest, Bad Fallingbostel und andere. Sieh most visted pages. Gruss--Itau 10:20, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Marie (Tante Mimmi) John, dann Hartz * Hannelore erwähnte, dass Marie John wieder verheiratet war und dann mit Nachnamen Hartz (ob mit t oder ohne, wusste sie nicht) hieß, in Walsrode wohnte und noch im hohen Alter sehr fidel war. Hatte Marie als verheiratete Hartz Kinder? Soll die Seite hier im Wiki in Hartz umbenannt werden? Gruss--Itau 19:53, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Ja, würde ich sagen, das haben wir ja sonst auch so gemacht, mit den Nachnamen. Ich wusste das gar nicht, ich werde Herbert nochmal danach fragen, ob sie noch Kinder hatte. Gruß Schillermaus 19:56, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Marie John mit nur den einen Sohn gehabt, aus der zweiten Ehe gibt es keine Kinder. Ihr Mann hatte, meine ich, eine Tochter mit in die Ehe gebacht --uschi 19:03, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) *Guten Abend, Uschi, weisst Du, was aus Wilhelm John junior, also Maries Sohn, geworden ist? marie soll in zweiter Ehe mit Nachnamen Har(t)z gehießen haben. Mit t oder ohne t?Gruss--Itau 19:05, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Maries Schwester * Wo ist eigentlich Marie's Schwester geblieben? Hannelore war erinnerlich, dass noch in den 60iger Jahren von Vierde aus Besuche in Ihlhorn stattfanden, auch wurden dort größere Familienfeiern durchgeführt. Gruss--Itau 19:55, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) * Das war doch die Bertha Jacobs, die nach Ihlhorn geheiratet hat und deren Tochter Oma Marthas Bruder geheiratet hat. (Bertha und Hermann Kothe, die mit den fünf Kindern). GrußSchillermaus 19:58, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) * ähh, war die, die Omas Bruder geheiratet hat, nicht eine Tochter von Maries Schwester?--Itau 20:00, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Ja, sag ich doch :-)Schillermaus 20:01, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :: Bertha Jacobs ist Maries und Sophies Schwester und Bertha Jacobs' Tochter heißt auch Bertha, Bertha Kothe, geb. Jacobs... und die hat nach Oberndorfmark geheiratet... Schillermaus 20:03, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) * Oh sorry, bin im Tüddel. Gruss--Itau 20:10, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Liste der Orte? Guten Abend, Julia, nachdem unsere Liste der Familiennamen (Nachnamen) eine ziemliche Beliebtheit erlangt hat (siehe Statsitik der Zugriffe), rege ich an, auch eine Liste der Orte nach diesem Muster anzubieten, viele Ortsseiten sind ja auch schon fertig. Und nun kommt's: Die Erstellung der Liste kriege ich nicht gebacken. Magst Dur die erstellen? Beste Grüsse--Itau 19:56, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Hallo Itau, jau, ist erledigt: Liste der Orte Gruß Schillermaus 20:10, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) * Wahnsinn, Zauberei. Gruss--Itau 20:22, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Letzte Bitte für heute Hallo, Julia, magst Du der Vorlage Hoins Hof noch ein Foto verpassen, so wie bei den anderen Hofvorlagen. Ein geeignetes Foto befindet sich auf der Seite in der Info-Box. Für heute gute Nacht und tschüss --Itau 21:31, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Knuppe? Guten Abend, Julchen, Du hattest den Namen Knuppe in die Familiennamensliste aufgenommen. Zu dem Namen finde ich keine Oelfke-Verbindung hier. Soll der Name raus aus der Liste? Beste Grüsse--Itau 18:52, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Hallo Itau, ich find die Verbindung auch nicht wieder. Kp, wieso ich das da rein geschrieben hab. Dann kann der wohl raus. Gruß Schillermaus 18:58, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Auf Hauptseite? Hallo, Julchen, magst Du die Liste der Höfe mit auf die Oelfke-Hauptsteie nehmen?Gruss--Itau 09:37, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Pressespiegelübersetzung A' danke! Das ging ja fluxX! --Party2hearty 19:45, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Ja? Ich hoffe, is gut. Schillermaus 19:51, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Farmbilder * Wo kommen denn die tollen Farmbilder her? Gruss--Itau 23:10, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) * Auch die Leute auf der Treppe - echt, wie man(frau sich das Leben damals so vorstellte. --Itau 23:14, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Die Fotos hat mir Justin aus Minnesota gemailt, nachdem er erfreut war, endlich seinen Verwandten den Zeitungsartikel vorlesen zu können :-) Schillermaus 00:07, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) * Für mich ist es fasziernend, welche Möglichkeiten und Verbindungen das Internet so schafft. Gruss--Itau 09:48, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, das ist geil: ich schicke mal eben ein paar Megabyte über den Atlantik oder an das andere Ende der Welt :-) Gruß Schillermaus 10:30, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Justin * Justin könnte doch mal ein Foto von sich selbst mailen.--Itau 09:50, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Fotos von Justin findest du auch im Stammbaum bei geni.com Gruß Schillermaus 10:30, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) * Wir könnten ihm doch mal eine Seite in diesem Wiki widmen - auch angesichts seiner besonderen Verdienste um dieses Wiki. Gruss--Itau 10:43, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Ja, auf jeden Fall. Gruß Schillermaus 10:54, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kronsnest Hallo, Julchen, falsche Koordinaten (das ist die Fähre Kronsnest). Da ich nicht weiß, wie das mit dem Koordinaten-Finden geht, schreibe ist es hier nun hin. Das alte Kronsnest war auf dem heutigen Militärgelände in der Heidmark, das neue Kronsnest liegt bei Walsrode.Gruss--Itau 14:58, 5. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Stimmt. Die Koordinaten hab ich aus der Wikipedia geklaut, aber auch dort sind sie falsch. Ich weiß grad nicht genau, wo Kronsnest genau lag, aber irgendwo haben wir diese Karte aus dem Stuhlmacher-Buch. Hab die falschen Koordinaten erstmal gelöscht. Gruß Schillermaus 11:39, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) * Kronsnest lag bei Oberndorfmark. Gruss--Itau 11:58, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : etwa hier: Google Maps ich ändere das mal. --Party2hearty 12:02, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Leverenzhof Moin, moin, Julchen, soll der Leverenzhof die nützliche neue Infobox Hof nicht erhalten??? Gruss--Itau 11:58, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Doch :-) Gruß Schillermaus 12:02, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Opa Hermann wäre begeistert. :-) --Party2hearty 12:18, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) * Wovon wäre er begeistert, der Opa Hermann? Gruss--Itau 12:23, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Ich meinte jetzt nicht unbedingt die Infobox Hof, sondern die gesamte Seite "seines" Leverenzhofes. Gruß --Party2hearty 12:51, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) * Ach so. Gruss--Itau 13:27, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Oberndorfmark und Leverenzhof * Guten Abend, Julchen, darf ich Oberndorfmark in eine Extra-Seite packen? Erscheint mir sonnvoll, hier eine Seite Oberndorfmark und eine Seite Leverenzhof zu haben, würde auch zur Struktur dieses Wikis passen. Beste Grüsse--Itau 18:38, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Ja, mach das ruhig. Daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht, dann hätte man auch nicht mehr zwei Infoboxen. Gruß Schillermaus 18:49, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bild? * In Vierde hing früher ein grosses Foto (wie vom Leitzmannshof) vom Leverenzhof. Ist das bei den Fotos, die Dein Vater hat? Wenn ja: Bitte mal hochladen, wenn möglich. Gruss--Itau 19:40, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Die 1000. * So, Ihr lieben Oelfke-Wiki-Gründer: die 1000. Seite ist jetzt dran - wer initiert die? Gruss--Itau 16:46, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Hallo Itau, da müssten wir uns aber was ganz Besonderes einfallen lassen - vielleicht eine Projektseite à la Jubiläum oder Ähnliches, worauf Bilanz gezogen werden könnte :-) GlG Schillermaus 16:48, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) * Da bin ich nun mal gespannt.--Itau 16:50, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hilferuf Guten Abend, Julchen, magst Du Herrn Oelfke aus Achim mal helfen mit der Seite Reimar Oelfke? Geht um das hier: thumbHallo Itau, habe versucht meine Ahnenliste zu verbessern und zu erweitern , weiß aber nicht ,ob alle Daten per "Seite Speichern" eingeflossen sind. Versuche jetzt meine Vorfahrenliste aus PAF-Programm als Anlage anzuhängen , vielleicht kommen wir so weiter. Grüße Manfred Oelfke Oelfke-achim 20:56, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) * Guten Abend, Herr Oelfke, Ahnenleiste habe ich wieder hergestellt. Bei allen anderen sollten wir Julchen Schillermaus mal fragen, ob sie behilflich sein kann. Alles, was ich über dieses Wiki-Programm weiß - und das ist noch wenig - habe ich bei Julchen abgeguckt. Beste Grüsse--Itau 20:59, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) : Hallo Herr Oelfke, hallo Itau Das, was Irmtraut gemacht hat, war doch soweit super, ich hab bloß noch den "neuen Leuten" jetzt einen roten Link eingerichtet, so dass dort jeweils eine Seite über die entstehen kann. Durch diese Grafik steige ich grad nicht durch, wer da wer ist. Liebe Grüße Schillermaus 21:31, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Moin, moin Julchen, das sind da bei Reimar aber nicht alles neue Leute, manche, die jetzt wieder "Rot" sind, haben schon eigene Seiten. Gruss--Itau 21:30, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) : Hallo Itau, die Seiten habe ich nicht gefunden. Als die Links blau waren, führten diese m.E. zu den "Begriffsklärungsseiten" bzw. zu jeweils anderen Leuten gleichen Namens. Hab ich mich geirrt, dann doch bitte einfach rückgängig machen/ändern Liebe Grüße Schillermaus 21:33, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) * Guck mal bitte Jürgen Hinrich Oelfke, seine Frau Magdalena Oelfke, geb. Meyer, jetzt wieder "Rot", hatte doch schon eine eigene Seite. Gruss--Itau 21:47, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) * Auf der Seite Reimar Oelfke wieder "Rot". --Itau 21:48, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) : Stimmt. Bei Rainier Oelfke hieß sie Anna Magdalena. Hab deshalb jetzt Magdalena Oelfke nach Anna Magdalena Oelfke (Morsum) verschoben, denn auf dem Vorfahrenblatt heißt sie auch Anna. Ich hoffe, das stimmt jetzt so. Liebe Grüße Schillermaus 21:53, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) * Danke. Weiter blick ich da im Moment aber auch nicht durch. Kann sein, dass da noch Personen sind, die schon Seiten haben. Beste Grüsse--Itau 21:55, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) * Also, ich meine, dass es da auch Seiten gibt, denn Herr Oelfke (Achim) hat jetzt wohl alle richtigen Vornamen eingetragen und wir hatten vorher die aus den von dem Thedinghausener Herrn hinterlegten Datenblätter mit eventuell falschen Vornamen. Gruss--Itau 22:00, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) : Also, auf jeden Fall gibt es zwei Rainiers, einer der Großvater des anderen. Und die Datenblätter auf genealogy.net sagen in der Tat was anderes oder aber zusätzliches zu dem, was auf dem Datenblatt aus Achim steht. Mehr blick ich da auch grad nicht durch... Liebe Grüße Schillermaus 22:19, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) von Dannen + Moin, wer ist Funny von Dannen? Sehr bemerkenswerte Aussage, die Du da zitierst. Beste Grüsse--Itau 07:55, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC)